


She was the Sun

by LegendOfPanties



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfPanties/pseuds/LegendOfPanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru's thoughts on Ino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was the Sun

She was the sun in the bright blue sky that he always stared at. But if anyone asked, he was staring at the clouds. When he wasn't staring at the sky he was peaking a glance at her with every chance he got. She was the most beautiful girl to him but of course he didn't think that way when they had first met, actually he thought she was the most annoyingest girl ever. He still found her annoying even today, but he didn't hate her lecturing and noisy complaints anymore. He understood the reasoning. Beside everything she did was because she cared for others. She didn't annoy people she didn't care about.

They never really talked as kids, as she was always obsessed with Sasuke. She and her best friend Sakura both liked him, but in the end, they ended their friendship pretty early because of their jealousy.

He thought it was troublesome at first that he was paired in the same team with her, but now he was thankful. He thought she was just another girl, annoying and such. But she turned out to be incredibly smart, having the highest grades in school. They were also able to have intellectual conversations when he wasn't too lazy, which he founds he couldn't have with many people.

"What are you thinking about, lazy bum?" Ino asked him as she laid down beside him under the tree.

He had sensed her, and hoped she was coming in his direction. He could tell just coming outside right now was hard for her. Sasuke had left the village and was now a missing nin. He wasn't sure if she actually loved Susuke or not, he didn't understand why she would. Its not like they ever talked.

"Nothing, just staring at the clouds… how are you feeling" he replied arching his head up to give her his attention. He didn't do this for just anyone.

"I'm great, why would I be any different" she replied closing her eyes and giving him a fake smile.

He didn't understand women. He wanted to wrap his arms around her… in a gentle friendly way. Then again he always wanted to touch her.

Tisk… why'd I fall in love with such a troublesome woman.

She laid beside him for about an hour before she opened her mouth. "Do you think Sasuke will ever come back?" she asked not looking him in the eyes.

"No I don't" Shikamaru answered honestly.

Ino looked at him and then at the grass. "I don't think he will either" she said sadly.

"Why bother with him… there are better men" Shikamaru said immediately regretting his words. A slight breeze went by, Ino's hair flew with the wind and tangled up covering up part of her face. She took an elastic band from her wrist and tied her golden hair up.

"Like who" Ino said with slight humor, looking over him.

Me. "I don't know" he answered instead. He wonder what she would have said if he had told her his feelings. He was sure if it was anyone else she would laugh at them, but since they were good friends, since they were on the same team, he guessed that she would take his confession seriously.

Everyone thought he was lazy, but inside his head he was constantly thinking of 14 situations for every possible thing to ever happen. It wore him out till the point of doing anything was troublesome, or the fact he was just lazy.

Everything was troublesome, even her, but she was his type of troublesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not.


End file.
